


Triple Threat

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Three Creatures [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Lucius, Bottom Severus, Breathplay, Ethologus, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Probably many more - Freeform, Switch Harry, Top Blaise, incubus, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Sequel to Trifecta. Harry now realises how much danger his mates are in and is going to put a stop to the threat Voldemort poses as quickly as he is able.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Three Creatures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725970
Comments: 145
Kudos: 376





	1. Triple Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for breathplay in chapter 1. If you need to avoid it, it is in the first bout of sex (right after Harry says "fuck me") and lasts about four paragraphs, so you should be able to skip it easily.

Blaise and Harry landed in the dining room of Grimmauld Place, where Remus and Molly were sitting having tea while Dumbledore stood in a corner talking to Pomfrey.

Harry flushed as every eye turned to them. “Um...”

“Ah, good, you've made it back!” Dumbledore said cheerfully. “Up to the third floor now, boys, the bed has been turned down for you!”

Harry flushed further while Blaise grinned. “Thank you, Sir.” Blaise said.

“Yeah.” Harry mumbled. “We'll just... Go now.” He dragged Blaise from the room quickly, heading up the stairs amid Blaise's soft laughter. “Arsehole.” He added to his mate.

Blaise stopped laughing and a punishing swat landed directly on Harry's sit-spot as he ascended the stairs. “You watch your mouth with me, gorgeous. Or I'll have to punish you.” He warned.

“Don't tempt me with a good time.” Harry shot back.

Blaise hummed in approval.

They got to the room and Blaise closed the door and added a silencing charm. “Strip, and on the bed for me.”

Harry hastened to obey, nearly tearing his clothes in his fervour to get out of them, but managing to remember not to just in time.

Blaise smiled watching him as he undressed much more slowly. “Mm, you really _do_ miss me. I’m glad.” He purred, slowly unbuttoning his robes.

Harry was naked before Blaise had even gotten his robe all the way off, and Blaise smiled at how hard he was. “Been thinking about this all night?” He teased.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at him. “Hoping you can live up to my expectations.” He shot back.

“Oh, gorgeous, I’ll surpass them all.” Blaise promised as his robes pooled around his feet, proving that he had gone bare under them, the same way Harry had, at Lucius’ insistence.

Blaise stalked over to the bed and pushed Harry back against the pillows. “What do you want tonight? Breathplay? Spanking? Perhaps a little biting?” He purred, then nipped at Harry’s neck.

“Mm, yes.” Harry agreed.

Blaise laughed. “I’ll just give you a little bit of everything, then. Accio riding crop!” He held out a hand, and a shrunken crop emerged from his robe pocket. “I also brought this.” He resized it and laid a smack on Harry’s outer thigh, and Harry gasped. “Figured we should use at least _one_ implement in a new place.” He added.

Harry let out a breath. “Should I turn over?” He asked.

Blaise drew back and smiled. “Yes, do.” He said.

Harry flipped onto his front and gasped as the crop came down on his ass. He moaned as Blaise began raining blows down on him, skilfully reddening his skin and driving Harry’s lust ever higher.

“Alright, up!” Blaise grabbed a handful of Harry’s hair and tugged, and Harry rose onto his knees. “I’m going to fuck you, gorgeous. At least twice. And then when you’re all shagged out, I’m going to head home and plan our next date night. I have an idea of where we could go. Mother wouldn’t approve, but I think you’ll like it.” He said. “Onto your back, now.” He added, and let go so Harry could obey.

Harry flipped back over and stared up at Blaise.

“I think some rimming is in order.” Blaise said conversationally, and Harry moaned in anticipation as Blaise slid down his body, tongue tracing a path from his chest all the way down.

Harry whimpered as Blaise found his mark and swirled his tongue around the hole, then nibbled at the edges. He pointed his tongue and drove it in and out, and Harry moaned. “God, you’re so good at that!” He breathed.

Blaise chuckled and redoubled his effort, quickly turning Harry into a puddle of goo.

Harry smiled up at him when he stopped and slid back up the incubus’ body. “That was good for a warm-up. Now, do you want to feel the burn tonight, or should I make sure you’re ready?” Blaise asked.

Harry shook his head at the feeling of fingers tracing the edges of his hole. “No, just get in me. I want to feel it!”

Blaise smiled and slicked himself, then carefully slid in.

Harry let out a high-pitched moan and arched into the slight pain, bringing his hands up to dig bloody crescents into Blaise’s shoulders.

Blaise slid in and sighed happily. “So hot and tight. Merlin, you feel _perfect_!” He said.

Harry wrapped his legs around Blaise and held on. “Fuck me!”

Blaise laid a hand on Harry’s neck and smiled as he paused his thrusts. “Deep breath, gorgeous.” He warned.

Harry drew in a deep breath and Blaise covered his mouth and pinched shut his nose.

“Hold until you come.” Blaise said, receiving a nod from Harry. He reached down and began pumping Harry’s cock, driving him higher quickly.

Harry could feel his lungs burning and his head spinning, and he was about to grab Blaise’s wrist when he felt his orgasm bearing down on him. He tried to cry out as he came, but the sound couldn’t escape past Blaise’s hand, and he felt his whole being seemingly bursting apart with his release.

Blaise cried out and shuddered against Harry as his own orgasm was ripped from his body, and he lifted his hand with a smile. “That was good. Did you like it?” He asked.

Harry nodded, panting. “Yeah, it was great. That was possibly the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had!”

Blaise chuckled. “It was _supposed_ to be, gorgeous. Anyway, we have time for another go if you want.” He said, tracing his fingers over Harry’s abs.

Harry assessed his hunger and blushed. “Still ravenous.” He admitted.

Blaise nodded. “Good. I’m going to fuck you hard and fast this time.” He purred.

“Harder and faster than last time?” Harry asked hopefully.

Blaise smirked. “Oh, yes. On your hands and knees.” He ordered.

Harry grinned and rolled over, bringing his knees up under him and wiggling his ass at Blaise. “Fuck me, Blaise. I _need_ it so bad!”

Blaise hummed and grabbed his hips. “Hold on, because here we go!” He slid right in and set a brutal pace, slamming into Harry only to pull almost all the way out and slam back in, occasionally adding a twist of his hips to hit every inch of Harry’s passage, making sure not a single spot went untouched.

Harry was crying out loudly, each thrust drawing a sharp noise out of him, and he fisted his hands in the sheets below him.

“Fuck, gorgeous, I hope you’re close!” Blaise panted. “Drop the bloody glamour for me, love.” He added.

Harry dropped both his sight and sensory glamours and Blaise shivered, both in pleasure and with the chill of Harry’s skin.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He chanted, seeming to thrust even deeper than before as his cock hardened a bit further at the sensation of cold around his cock. “ _Fuck_!” He buried himself deep and came hard, then wrapped arms around Harry, pressing a kiss to his neck and adding little nips and nibbles to the skin. “So hot!”

Harry chuckled as Blaise collapsed and pulled him down to be the little spoon.

Blaise was panting heavily. He hummed. “Turn over for me.”

Harry obeyed and Blaise gasped. His eyes were still glowing, nearly _pulsing_ with it, and he swore. “You’re _still_ hungry?”

Harry nodded and burrowed into his chest, licking and nipping at the skin there, adding a sharp bite to his nipple.

Blaise looked down. “I’m not sure...” His cock twitched encouragingly, and he smiled. “Never mind, I can go once more. Hopefully, it will be enough.” He added in a mutter.

He quickly stroked himself to hardness and lifted Harry’s leg, then slid in. “We’ve never done it this way. Just hold on.”

Harry moaned as he slid in, eyes glowing eerily bright in the low light of the room.

Blaise watched his eyes as he moved, spellbound by the glowing green of his irises and they way the seemed bottomless, drawing him in with promises of sensory pleasures, delights he could only experience with Harry, and the incubus arched back and sobbed his pleasure as his eyes slid closed.

“Gods, you’re really deep into either sub-space or incubus space, if that’s a thing.” Blaise remarked.

Harry leaned forward and bit gently at Blaise’s neck, then bit harder, and then once more, hard enough to draw blood.

“Fuck! Warn me next time!” Blaise said as Harry lapped at his blood, then made a face and drew back.

Blaise chuckled. “No good?”

Harry stuck his tongue out. “Bleah.” He said.

Blaise laughed hard. “Then let’s just stick to feeding the incubus, yeah?” And sped his thrusts.

Harry wrapped around him, cuddling in close, and Blaise started to develop a new appreciation for laying on your side for sex. It wasn’t half-bad.

He felt his release coming on, and grabbed Harry’s cock, stroking him. It seemed to take longer than usual, and he was starting to get worried, when finally Harry came, and Blaise was able to let go and follow him.

Harry went lax and boneless and Blaise smiled, congratulating himself on a job well done.

That is, until Harry opened his eyes.

Which were still glowing brightly.

Blaise stared in alarm. “Gorgeous, we have a problem. You’ve worn me out.” He said.

Harry whined and ran a hand over his chest.

“Wait here, I’ll find one of your other mates!” Blaise said, throwing on his robes and heading out of the room. He knocked on the closest door and Draco answered.

“What are _you_ doing here, Blaise?” He asked.

Blaise flushed. “My mate. Only, we’ve gone three rounds and he is still hungry!” He exclaimed.

Lucius came out of the room on the other side of the hall and frowned. “I can help. You’ll have to be there to make sure his incubus stays out and can benefit rather than just drawing out... Something else, but I’m sure we can do this. The Wards here increase _all_ his hungers.” He explained.

“I can tell.” Blaise said, leading him down to the room they were in. “This is mad!”

Draco went back into his room, muttering about how he “didn’t need to hear about Father’s kinky threesome.”

Lucius and Blaise entered the room to find Harry lying on his back stroking himself and whimpering.

Blaise grabbed his hands and pinned them next to his head and then kissed him. “I brought Mr. Malfoy. You’ll be good for him, yeah?” He asked.

Harry nodded and his fingers flexed.

“Good.” He let go and stepped back. “He’s all yours, but he needs to be properly dominated. I can help if you need pointers. He’s pretty deep in sub-space right now.” Blaise explained.

Lucius nodded and began removing his clothes. “What does he like?” He asked.

“Hair pulling, biting, spanking—although I took a crop to him, he might be too tender still for any more of that—and breathplay, which we have already done tonight. Those are his main favourites.” Blaise explained.

Lucius was finally naked, and urged Harry onto his back. He cleaned him with a spell and straddled him. “I’m surprised I’m getting to do this, but I will make sure it is good for us both.” He said softly.

Harry lay lax and pliant under him while Lucius gently checked to make sure he could easily take him, and slid in. “You’re so _cold_.” The man commented, and Harry’s sensory glamour snapped into place.

Blaise frowned. “I’m surprised he can do that as far gone as he is, but could you p _lease_ not do that? I’m trying to get him to realize that at least _one_ mate _likes_ him just as he is!”

Lucius flushed in shame. “I’m sorry.” He said. “I was just worried.”

Blaise shook his head. “You should roll over so he can be on top and ride you. You can reach his hair that way and give it a good pull. He really likes that.”

Lucius rolled over and ran a hand up Harry’s back, sliding it into his hair and fisting it, then pulling him by the hair until his back bowed in a graceful arc, pushing his chest and peaked nipples toward Lucius, who reached up with his other hand to play with them a bit.

Blaise watched them and kept track of how bright Harry’s eyes were, sighing in relief as they dimmed, finally.

After a few more minutes, they went back to normal and Blaise smiled. “Alright, he seems to be done. You can finish him off now and he should go right to sleep.”

Lucius nodded and grabbed Harry’s cock, fisting it slowly, but with purpose.

After a short time, Harry sighed heavily as he came, then collapsed on top of Lucius, snoring softly. “You said he’s in sub-space?” Lucius asked Blaise.

Blaise sighed. “Yeah.” He ran a hand through his hair. “He shouldn’t be alone when—”

“I will stay here tonight so he doesn’t wake alone. I know how to properly avoid sub-drop, and I will take care of him.” Lucius said.

Blaise smiled. “Thank you, Sir. I’m going to go find Professor Dumbledore and go home.” He dressed and headed downstairs.

Lucius pressed a kiss to Harry’s hair and smiled. “Good night, love. We will see how you feel when you wake, you ravenous thing.” He said fondly.


	2. Pushing Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some angsty stuff in this chapter. Severus is recovering, and his acid tongue has returned to him.

Lucius nudged Harry. “Love, it’s time to get up and move back to your room.”

He got a tired grumble in response and a face burrowing into his chest.

“Come on, I know you are comfortable, but there are no blackout curtains in this room.” Lucius warned, carding a hand through Harry’s hair. “The sun is going to come up in just an hour or two, and you need to be back in your room.”

“Wanna sleep in a _bed_.” Harry mumbled, sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Lucius smiled. “You can always evict Severus; he is healed enough to be moved.” He suggested.

Harry flushed. “I want him in my bed until he is _fully_ better.” He admitted.

The smile turned indulgent. “That is adorable, but he won’t be pleased to find out you’ve been sleeping on the floor beside the bed to be near him.”

“Then don’t tell him.” Harry shot back.

Lucius pressed a kiss to his lips. “Alright, let’s go get you to a safer room.”

“And invest in more blackout curtains.” Harry muttered, getting dressed again.

Lucius laughed. “Yes, and tell Dumbledore we need more of those for this room, if this is going to become a habit.” He agreed.

They left and headed to Harry’s room, where Harry pressed a kiss to Severus’ lips.

Lucius smiled. “I will leave you to it. He is almost better, so just stay up with him as long as you want and then get some sleep. He can get up tomorrow night.” He informed Harry.

Harry smiled widely. “That’s great news!” He said excitedly.

“Don’t be surprised if he is extra grumpy with you for a few days. He usually tries to push people away when they see him weak like this. He believes you will stop loving him, and so he will push you away before you do it to him.” Lucius warned. “He may say something hateful.”

Harry shook his head. “I won’t be pushed aside so easily.” He said firmly.

Lucius nodded. “He needs you, so don’t give up on him even if he does try to shun you.”

Harry took his usual seat next to the bed and grabbed Severus’ hand, stroking the back.

Severus woke and glared at him. “Why are you here? I thought you'd be with _him_ all night.” He spat, reclaiming his hand.

Harry smiled at him. “Sorry I had to leave you alone. But the incubus needed to be fed. You're almost well now. You'll be able to get up and do some walking around tomorrow night.”

“Goody. You must be happy for me to clear out of your room.” Severus sneered.

Harry shook his head. “Not at all! I _love_ you, it’s no problem to lend my bed for a little while.”

“You can't possibly still love me!” Severus nearly growled.

Harry frowned. “Why not? I _do_. I love you more than anyone else.” He said.

Severus' face darkened, and Harry steeled himself for the vitriol Lucius had told him to expect.

“I _hate_ you!” Severus snarled, and Harry flinched back.

“What? But _why_?” He asked, heart aching. He hadn't been expecting a bold-faced lie, but he couldn't believe those words.

“Because you are just a _boy_ , and you have not the emotional depth needed to return any _meaningful_ feelings. So I refuse to give them to you.” He turned to face the wall, drawing the blankets up and giving Harry his back. “Now leave.”

Harry fled the room, tears in his eyes.

Lucius was waiting outside the door, leaning against the wall, and caught Harry’s arm as the teen tried to rush past him and down the stairs as the door slammed shut. He shot a silencing spell at it and told Harry, “I did _tell you_ it would be ugly and hateful.”

Harry rounded on him and shoved him against the wall, knocking his head into it. “If you knew what he was going to say why didn’t you warn me what it would be?! Do _you_ see me as a shallow child, too?!” He screamed, tears falling unchecked. They were made of blood, Lucius noticed.

“I had no idea what _exactly_ he would say; only that it would be what he knew would hurt you most. And he knows you rather well now, wouldn’t you say?” Lucius responded, pulling Harry close and wrapping his arms around his distraught mate. “Don’t think badly of him for this; he does this to everyone he cares for when they see him at his weakest. He did it to _me_ , too, and we recovered and got past it. Though it took fisticuffs to manage it.” He mused.

Harry gave a watery laugh. “I would have liked to have _seen_ that.” He said.

Lucius winced. “I am not going through that again, so you are out of luck.”

“What did he say to you?” Harry asked.

Lucius sighed. “Many things, none of which bear repeating, because they were all patently untrue. He is lashing out, he means nothing by it.”

“You didn’t see the look in his eyes right as he told me he _hated_ me.” Harry muttered sadly, eyes dropping to the floor.

“I know that look well. That fire his eyes spit at you, the glint of sheer determination and righteous fury. He has shot me that look a good many times, but I have had the opportunity to see what he is hiding behind it: fear and self-loathing.” Lucius used two fingers to lift Harry's chin so he was looking into his eyes and continued. “He fears losing you because you have seen him weak and helpless, and he believes that if he is not _useful_ , he is _worthless_. He has no concept of his own value as a human being, just as a tool. I will talk to him, and I will bring him around. I will find you when he is ready to see you again, and the two of you will need to talk about what you see in him, and how he sees your relationship. Understand that if he was not so _afraid_ to lose you, he would not have tried so hard to push you away before you could do so to him.”

Harry nodded and wiped his tears away, then looked at his hands in surprise. “I was crying tears of blood!” He said.

“Yes, a sign of a vampire, living or otherwise. It might have been different if the tears were not caused by your vampire’s emotions, but best not to test that if we can avoid it.” Lucius said.

Harry nodded. “So what should I do?”

“Go be with the others for the rest of the time before morning. I will work on Severus. You can sleep in my room during the day.” He offered.

Harry sighed. “Thanks.” He said.

Lucius smiled. “Go see your friends and your surrogate family. They are all still up for now.” He said.

Harry nodded, cleaned his face of the bloody tear-tracks and the smears he had made wiping at them, and headed downstairs.

Lucius took a deep breath, shored up his courage, and went in to face his own personal dragon.

He threw open the door and scowled as he saw the man curled up facing the wall. “I hope you’re happy!” He spat, going over and ripping the blackout curtains down, and Severus snarled, turning over to face him.

“What are you doing?!” He asked, irritation coming off him in waves.

“I’m fixing what you’ve caused!” He told the man. “You might not have noticed it, but Harry is— _was_ —not leaving you alone for a second! He was still sleeping here, to be near to you. Because he _loves you_ , the lovesick fool! He was so unwilling to leave you alone, he was sleeping _on the_ _floor_ in here, just to be close to you!”

Severus looked surprised at that, then covered it quickly with a scowl. “What do I care? He didn’t want to leave his food source; vampires are naturally possessive of their donors.” He muttered.

“ _You idiot_!” Lucius dropped the curtains, went over, and grabbed Severus by the shoulders, shaking him. “You are _not_ his donor; I am! _You_ are his _mate_! His most _precious person_! Severus, what I wouldn’t give to have the _devotion_ he shows you...” He dropped the potions master back to the bed and picked up the curtains again. “You didn’t appreciate what you had, so maybe you weren’t deserving of it. I, on the other hand, intend to open my room, my bed, and my arms to him, and we will see if I can’t earn that tender and loving devotion myself. It may not be as deep as his feelings for you—he did intimate to me that you were his first love, and that is always a special kind of love—but perhaps he can love me _almost_ as much, and I will be happy with almost. His love is special, and _some of us_ are smart enough not to _throw that away_!” He shouted. “I will be caring for you after that stunt, and trust me, I do _not_ intend to coddle you like he has been. You are in for a rough time.” Lucius promised. “Good day, Severus.” He slammed the door behind him.

Severus sighed, turned back over, and wallowed in his misery.

This was for his and Harry's own good.

Everyone would see that in time.

*****

“...And he called me a child. It’s going to be a sore spot for a while. My vampire is really taking it hard.” Harry added.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him. “He’ll come around. Lucius said he always does this, don’t take it to heart.” She said.

Harry nodded. “I’m going to try and keep it together. I still have Lucius and Blaise, and I’ll get Severus back, it’s just going to take time and effort.” He yawned, and Hermione smiled.

“It’s getting late for you. The sun is coming up, you should get to bed before it rises and someone has to _carry_ you.” Hermione quipped.

Lucius’ voice came from the doorway. “I was just coming to get him. Come with me, Harry, it’s time for little vampires to get some sleep.” He teased.

Harry hissed at him and bared his fangs playfully.

Lucius smiled. “Precisely.” He agreed.

Harry rolled his eyes and went with him up the stairs to his room. “How should I deal with Severus?” He asked.

Lucius shook his head. “Give him a few days to chafe under my care. It won’t take long; I have a horrible bedside manner. After that, he will be more open to reconciliation.”

Harry snorted. “I bet. So I shouldn’t go into my room at all?” He checked.

“You _can_ , but ignore Severus, as he will probably lash out more if he sees you. It might be better to stay away to avoid hearing angry, spiteful words directed your way. Dealing with a recovering Severus for the first time can be an exercise in torture.”

Harry nodded. “I suppose I will just have to deal with the pain.”

“How bad is it?” Lucius asked, lying down next to Harry.

Harry sighed heavily. “I have the same cold ball of pain in my chest I got when I first learned he was my mate and had been avoiding telling me, but this time it hurts even more.” His voice got small and tremulous. “He said he _hated_ me!”

Lucius gathered him close. “He doesn’t mean it, and you still have me and Zabini to lean on. Let us be your strength during this trying time, and we will get you through it. There is absolutely no reason to give up, and you will see that in time.”

Harry curled into a ball and began to cry into Lucius’ chest, and Lucius resigned himself to losing one of his shirts to bloodstains. It wouldn’t be the worst thing to ever happen, and Harry was worth a little ruined silk.

Lucius held Harry and whispered words of love to him as the teen cried himself to sleep, then got up to change and deal with Severus.

As he drew out a new shirt, he stopped himself and decided to go to Harry’s room in his bloodied shirt.

Let Severus see for himself what his words had wrought.


	3. Making Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is busy starting college, so this chapter is unbeta'd, but this is the third and final story that is being beta'd by Music, even though this one is not beta'd yet. She will get around to it in time, and until then, my words and phrasing will have to suffice. I'm sure you will all manage to enjoy this anyway. 
> 
> And yes, Harry and Severus will discuss Severus' words in more detail, but not while it is so fresh and tender a sore spot. Once they have found firm footing with each other again.
> 
> EDIT 8/28/20--Now beta'd!

Lucius walked into Severus' room—it was Harry's, but Severus had commandeered it for the time being—and glared at the man's back. “I hope you know you've ruined my favourite shirt!” He snapped.

Severus snorted and began to turn over. “It's a little water, it will wash—is that _blood_?!” He asked in horror.

Lucius nodded. “Yes, when faced with his mate's rejection, our little vampire—I’m sorry, _my_ little vampire, as you clearly don’t want him anymore—cries tears of _blood_.” He told Severus. “Interesting, isn't it?”

Severus just stared, struck mute.

“Honestly, if you’re so horrified by it, perhaps try not making him cry? It’s fairly easy to do, you just pull on your big boy pants and thank him for helping you recover. Do you honestly think he’s going to leave you? His mate? The one he fought so hard to get to open up to him in the first place? He’s not going to leave you after investing so much effort into your relationship. I know that, so I’m _sure_ you know it, too! You’re being stubborn, and stupid, and damn it _all_ , Severus, you’re better than that!”

Severus flushed. “I don’t deserve him. I can’t even make him his potion right now.”

“And has he mentioned it without you bringing it up first?” Lucius asked calmly.

“No, but he relies on—”

“Your love.” Lucius interrupted. “The only thing he _relies on you_ for is your love. He can do without the potion, it requires a little bit of careful manoeuvring, but he hasn’t complained at all! He just wants _you_. Your company, your honesty. The material _things_ you can give him are what _you_ need, and you need to learn that Harry doesn’t care about those things. You are _loved_ , Severus. Truly and deeply. And you’ve hurt him far more than you know with your cruelty.”

Severus looked away. “I can’t ask him to just drag me around right now. I’m only dead weight, and it’s not fair to him.” He said quietly.

Lucius scoffed. “Then pull your own so-called ‘dead weight’ around! Merlin, man, are you a wizard or aren’t you? A little thing like being captured by the Dark Lord is only going to be the end of you if you let it! I’ll tell you something: Harry is planning on beginning training to kill him as soon as you are recovered. We could use your help, but only if you are not going to hurt him more. He doesn’t need more abuse right now, he needs support and understanding. Again, your help would be appreciated, but if that’s too hard for you, we will muddle through without you.”

“I... Lucius, it’s hard.” Severus said.

“It is.” Lucius agreed. “Made harder still through your own actions, and it is no one’s job to fix the pain _you_ have caused but yourself. If you had just kept your mouth shut and said a simple thank you to him for caring for you, all of this could have been avoided. Of course, I know why you did it. He’s seen you weak, and that is something you cannot tolerate. It is upsetting for you to be seen so weak, and you think he will see that you can’t do anything for him and will reject you. So you beat him to the punch. You didn’t take into account that he has asked you for nothing other than to get better.”

Severus pressed his lips together and glared.

Lucius sighed and sat beside Severus. “Love, you are throwing away a good thing. Why are you doing it? To him, but more importantly, why do this to _yourself_?” He picked up his hand and kissed the centre of his palm. “Do you want me to bring him to you tonight?” He asked. “Can you behave if I do?”

Severus shook his head.

“Severus.” Lucius said in disappointment.

“Not tonight.” Severus said. “Not while I am finding my feet again.”

Lucius stared at him. “It’s him or me, you realize.” He said flatly.

“Let Poppy help me!” Severus snapped.

Lucius laughed long and hard. “In case you haven’t noticed, Severus, only Harry and I are currently allowed into these rooms. If Harry smells anyone else in here with his recovering mate, he is likely to fly into a murderous rage, and we don’t need that.”

Severus scowled.

“Come now, you know you don’t want me helping you tonight.” Lucius said with a smile. “You don’t want to lean on your young, strong, beautiful vampire and have all that power holding you up for an hour or two?” He added. “All you need to do is say two simple words; _I’m sorry_.” He whispered. “He will forgive you, you know.”

Severus sighed. “I’m not so sure I want him to see me like that.”

“I could send him in here when he wakes and you could just talk to him.” Lucius coaxed.

“Would you want him to see _you_ like that?”

Lucius stared at Severus, then told him, “I have shared things with him I haven’t even shared with _you_ , Severus. Don’t think he hasn’t seen me laid bare. We are stronger for it.”

Severus frowned. “What haven’t you shared with me?” He sounded confused and hurt.

“I wanted to avoid this.” Lucius muttered, then sighed. He stood and pulled his trousers down just a bit, showing the hint of pink lace.

Severus’ lips twitched. “Really? Are those Narcissa’s?” He teased.

Lucius flushed. “That was how it started, yes, but now I have my own stash.” He admitted.

Severus looked impressed. “And Harry didn’t laugh?”

“I think he nearly came in his pants. No, he didn’t laugh.” Lucius told him.

“Really?” Severus made a face. “He liked that?”

Lucius laughed. “Yes, and this is why I didn’t share it with you. I know why you want me, and it has everything to do with me _not_ being feminine.”

Severus’ eyebrow rose. “You always have been such a _pretty_ man, though.” He drawled.

Lucius flushed. “Oh, shut up.” He shot back without heat. “But do you want to talk to Harry? You know it will be worth the apology. And he will never rub it in your face, I will make sure he knows not to. It can be water under the bridge, just like it was for us.”

Severus pressed his lips together and thought.

“Or I could advise him to come in here and break your nose. It worked for me, after all.” Lucius added.

Severus glared at him. “Don’t you _dare_ ; he’d cave my face in with one punch!”

Lucius simply smiled and said, “Don’t anger your vampire.”

Severus sighed. “Ask me again right before he wakes.” He said. “I will think about it until then.”

“Wonderful! I’m going to go get your potions and food from Poppy.” Lucius said happily before leaving.

It was progress, however small.

*****

“Harry is waking in an hour.” Lucius said.

Severus grimaced. “I know.” He muttered.

“And?” Lucius pressed.

“Fine, damn you, I’ll talk to him!”

Lucius cocked an eyebrow at his tone. “If you plan to take that tone with him, perhaps you shouldn’t see him just yet.” He remarked evenly.

“What if he mocks me for being weak?” Severus asked in a small voice.

Lucius sighed and sat in the chair beside his bed. “Are you really worried about that, or just using it as an excuse? You know him, Severus, and you’ve seen how deeply he loves. Do you really think he’d do that?”

“He might.” Severus said mulishly.

“He _won’t_.” Lucius rebutted. “And the fact that you are trying to say he will is an insult, both to him and to my intelligence.” He added.

Severus scowled and muttered, “Such as it is.”

“Do I need to break your nose again?” Lucius asked in a low voice.

Severus shook his head. “No. I am afraid, but I will apologize for my words and we will see where it goes.”

“He will probably forgive you. And you will be allowed to go brew in three days. He will need his potions before he can go back to school, and we will be just in time. Just be kind to him. He deserves that much.” Lucius said.

Severus nodded. “I will be.” He said.

Lucius nodded once, in satisfaction. “Good.” He said.

*****

“He's ready to see you.” Lucius told Harry as the teen snapped to alertness, his lack of potion making his vampire traits all the more apparent.

“Really? So soon?” Harry asked in surprise.

“I know exactly how to get through to him, since I know where his defensiveness comes from. You will get there, too.” He told the young man.

Harry shrugged. “If you say so.” He agreed mildly.

“Go talk to him. Be patient, this will be harder for him than it is for you.” Lucius advised.

“Are you coming?” Harry asked.

Lucius shook his head. “Definitely not. This needs to be a private affair, and if I am there, he will close down.”

Harry nodded. “Alright.”

“Good luck.” Lucius said as Harry left the room.

Harry entered his room and looked at Severus, who sighed heavily and beckoned him closer. “I’m sorry for hurting you.” The man said.

Harry smiled and took the chair next to the bed. “I understand why you did it. It’s not _fine_ , far from it, but we can let it be in the past.” He took Severus’ hand. “You can get up and walk a bit today. You actually _have_ to, since we don’t want your muscles atrophying.” He added. “Lucius says it would be best for _me_ to help you, because he apparently has an atrocious bedside manner.” Harry quipped.

Severus tensed. “Yes, he would be angry with me after a few steps unless I show immediate improvement.”

Harry nodded. “Come on, let’s get you up. Do you want to put on more clothes? We changed you into a new nightshirt last night, but if you’d like, I can help you put on real robes and things like that before I go to bed. I’d need time to go get them, though.”

Severus shook his head. “Not tonight. Just help me up. How far do I need to go?”

Harry smiled. “We need to cross the room from bed to door three times. We’ll double it tomorrow and then the next day we’ll _carefully_ move you downstairs.” He said.

Severus nodded and sat up, leaning heavily on Harry as the vampire easily helped him to a standing position.

“Ready?” Harry asked, hands gentle and not a tremble in his body as he held Severus up with ease.

Severus nodded, took a deep breath, and took his first trembling step forward. He shifted his weight and let out the breath slowly. “Oh, this is going to take a while.” He groaned as aches and pains made themselves known.

Harry just smiled at that. “It’s fine; I have all night.” He said.

Outside the room, Lucius was eavesdropping. He smiled at Harry’s patient, calm tone and easy acceptance of Severus’ current state. They would get over this.

“I hate being weak.” Severus panted out with the next step.

Harry hummed and helped him forward a bit. “Everybody does. Just as everybody _is_ , at some point. It doesn’t make you any less, and it doesn’t mean I can’t still see you as someone worthy of love. You’ve lost nothing in my eyes, and it was _me_ that ultimately failed _you_. I wasn’t there to protect you and I should have gone after you much sooner. But what happened can’t be undone once it has come to pass, and now we know better. As long as you stay away from your former associates, barring Lucius, I’ll be happy.” Harry smiled a bittersweet kind of smile and finished with, “I just can’t bear to see you hurt again.”

Severus was silent for long moments as they walked the length of the room and back, then he finally said, voice soft and hesitant, “Thank you for understanding that I can’t always be strong. I’m happy knowing that when I need to, I can lean on you.”

Harry gave his body a slight squeeze. “I will always be here, and when I need to, I can be more than strong enough for the both of us.”


	4. Off his Potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been a while, and I'm sorry! Honestly, there is an important plot point here, and until it got figured out, I couldn't continue this. It is all figured out now, and if I know you guys, some of you will not be happy. But it is what it is, and you are free to plead your case when you see what I am talking about. 
> 
> But it has been decided already. 
> 
> Muahahaha!
> 
> *cough*hack*wheeze*

Harry was helping Severus back into bed when the man asked, “So, you know about Lucius’ fondness for wearing... _panties_?”

Harry choked and felt his cheeks getting warm. “Er, yes. Why?”

“ _I_ didn’t even know that. It doesn’t bother you that he does something so girly? You most certainly _are_ gay.” Severus said.

Harry glared at him. “I tried to kiss _Hermione_ , didn’t I?! I think that alone proves that I am most certainly _bi_.” He corrected. “For your information, I think it’s hot!”

Severus hummed. “I think it’s strange, but I’m not going to judge him for it. If he ever wears them to visit me, though, it will be a turn-off. I want him to be a man for me, with no trace of femininity. He has _you_ for that, apparently.” Severus said, lips quirking upwards.

Harry snorted. “I’ll make sure he knows.” He said.

“Oh, he already does. Trust me, he knows me and thus, knows that I am firmly attracted to power and masculinity. I need a _man’s_ love, it’s what I crave.” Severus said.

“A man, not a boy.” Harry said quietly.

Severus sighed. “I don’t think of you as a boy, Harry, and I shouldn’t have said that to you. You haven’t been a boy since you saw your Godfather die before your eyes, quite possibly even before that. I’m not exactly sure how or when my perceptions shifted, but you have been a young _man_ in my eyes for a while now. I tried to ignore it, even when I found out you were mated to me, but it refuses to be pushed aside. You grew up when I wasn’t looking, and as much as I loathe admitting it, you are everything I always wanted and kept telling myself I could never have. You are special, and certainly mature enough to be called an adult. I don’t deserve you, that’s the truth of it,” he glared up at Harry. “But I am going to take what you offer me and keep it, and I am going to allow myself to trust in you, because you are nothing if not tenacious. Between you and Lucius, I could be a very happy man. I’m going to seize the chance for happiness that I’m being given.”

Harry snorted. “You sound so _angry_ about that.”

“Being greedy is my vice. I’m not proud of giving in to that.” Severus muttered.

“I don’t mind.” Harry said lightly. “As long as you let me be greedy for you as well.”

Severus smiled a bit. “We can be greedy together.” He agreed.

Lucius poked his head in. “Is now a good time? Harry needs to be fed.”

Severus turned his glare on the blond. “I’m well enough to feed him now!” He spat.

Harry shook his head. “Not until you move downstairs, Pomfrey was very strict about that. Sorry. I want to suck you too, but we can’t yet.”

Severus flushed and then _whined_ , “But I _want_ to be sucked!”

Harry’s eyes bugged out of his head, and Lucius just laughed. “Oh, it’s good to see you in a better mood, love! Not tonight, though. I’m sure in two nights he will put his lips all over you wherever you want.”

Severus huffed. “I hate waiting.” He muttered.

“Severus _whined_!” Harry whispered to Lucius in shock.

“He does that occasionally, when he is comfortable enough with someone.” Lucius told him. “Come on, into my lap.” He urged Harry up and took the chair himself.

Harry sat on his lap and brushed Lucius’ long hair aside, nuzzled his neck for a few seconds, then bit down _hard_.

They both moaned in delight at the same moment.

Watching them, Severus moaned too. It was a sound born partly of desire, and partly of dejection that _he_ wasn’t the one being bitten.

Harry drank deeply, then pulled away and licked the wounds. He got up and went over to Severus, leaned in close to his neck and inhaled, then sighed against the skin. “I miss you.” He said softly.

“Me too.” Severus admitted.

Harry went back over to Lucius and sat back in his lap, facing him. He drew him in by his hair for a kiss, and felt that familiar tingle of power transferring from his mate to him. He drank of that deeply, too, and when he pulled back, Lucius was paler than usual. “I will be glad when we are away from the Wards.”

“Sorry.” Harry flushed.

“It’s not your fault. Honestly, the house is _yours_ , you should probably see about hiring William to strengthen the good Wards and replace the Darker ones.”

Harry frowned. “William?” He asked blankly.

“Bill Weasley.” Severus supplied in amusement. “Lucius has a serious stick up his arse and won’t call them by familiar names.”

“Oh.” Harry said. “Would he, do you think?”

“For _you_ , certainly. For anyone else, possibly, but he is particularly fond of you.” Severus said.

“You are right about that.” Harry agreed. “I’ll ask Bill about it tomorrow when I wake up, it’s a bit late now.”

Severus sighed. “You need that potion.” He muttered.

“Not for another week, and you’ll be up and ready to brew again in four days, that gives us plenty of time. Don’t rush yourself, these things take time.” Harry told him.

Severus paled alarmingly. “Oh, no.” He breathed.

“What?” Harry asked.

“You haven’t been on _either_ of your potions.” The man told him.

“Yes, we’ve established that.” Harry agreed.

Severus sighed and shook his head. “Including your contraceptive.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh.” He said. He rested a hand on his abdomen. “D’you reckon I got lucky?” He asked softly. “What are my chances?”

Severus made a face. “Fifty-fifty.” He replied shortly.

Harry bit his lip. “Oh. We'll just have to hope I got lucky, because I can’t afford to fight Voldemort while I’m _pregnant_ , and we need him defeated!” He said—rather loudly.

Severus sighed heavily. “Yes, Harry, _scream_ your worries from the rooftop, _that_ will help.”

“Shut up,” Both Harry and Lucius told him as one.

“Very well.” Severus muttered. “Can I be alone, or are you both going to stay in here talking and _mocking me_?” He asked teasingly.

Lucius snorted and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him from the room. “There is not much reason to worry. I have suspicions that Mr. Zabini is every bit as Pureblooded as Draco is, and in Pureblood families fertility can be hard to attain. We so often have problems conceiving our children.”

“And yet, you had Draco.” Harry shot back.

“Yes, after five miscarriages on Narcissa's part.”

“So it probably wasn't _you_ that was the problem!” Harry told him, only becoming _more_ agitated.

“ _Listen to me_!” Lucius shook him by the shoulders a bit. “Those miscarriages,” He said in a low voice, “Were after I had taken the strongest potions to increase sperm count that existed! The problem _is_ in part the male’s sperm count, so you might not even have reason to worry at all! You can probably conceive as easily as a non-Pureblood female, you’re a half-blood, but _the same can’t be said about your partners_!” He finished.

Harry made a face. “If I'm pregnant by _you_ , I may just throw myself off the roof.” He muttered. “Pompous arses, all of you Malfoys.”

Lucius smirked. “I’m not sure whether to be flattered or insulted.” He said in amusement. “You don’t like the idea of a little blonde-haired girl with bright green eyes running around calling you _Mummy_?” He teased.

Harry scowled. “First off, I’m not a girl, so I’d be _Daddy_ , thank you very much! Second, a _girl_ would be fine, it’s another _Draco_ I’m dreading!”

“Oh, come now, he’s not _that bad_.”

“He called Hermione a _Mudblood_ in second year!” Harry shouted.

“Er, I’m afraid he would have heard that from me. Narcissa rarely utters profanities.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Charming.” He spat.

“What do you want me to say? That I’m sorry? Because I am. That I would wash his mouth out for that now? I _would_. _Nothing_ I can do or say will change the past, however. All we can do now is look forward, and for all my son’s faults—of which there are many—there are little things he says or does that bring me joy. I would go back and change some of his upbringing if I could, but I _cannot_ , and for all that he is young, he is very much still a product of his upbringing. I have made some grave mistakes. My _son_ is suffering for them. If you think for a second I would not go back and make _every large decision_ in my life over again, you are _wrong_. There is so much regret, but so much in my life is still salvageable. You are the one thing that brings me _hope_ , Harry.” He cupped Harry’s chin and leaned in to kiss him. “You are my salvation.” He breathed against Harry’s lips.

Harry kissed him back, thinking of how different his life was this Christmas than the last.

“I need to get to training.” Harry said as soon as the kiss was broken.

“Wait a day or two. Severus can leave your bed in a few days and we can start training then, when Poppy has assured us that you are not carrying what could be _my child_.” Lucius’ tone brooked no arguments.

“Throw myself from the roof.” Harry repeated softly.

“You will do no such thing.” Lucius said firmly.

“Honestly, if I _am_ pregnant, who will stop Voldemort?” Harry asked him abruptly.

Lucius looked taken aback. “Things will be put on hold until—”

“And in that time, how many more of my loved ones will _die_ because I got up the duff? What do you think that guilt will do to me?” Harry asked him lowly. He leaned in and whispered, “You’d better _hope_ I’m _not_ pregnant, Lucius, because if I lose _one more person_ to this madman, I’m not going to stick around after the war. I’ll walk out directly into the July sun rather than live with losses like I’ve got.” He whirled away and stalked down the hall.

Lucius stood there in shock for several minutes. Was he really so close to his breaking point? Did he really blame _himself_ for every single death? Moreover, what could Lucius possibly do or say that hadn’t been tried, ineffectually thus far, already?

He went into Severus’ sickroom and the man turned. “Oh, what _now_?!” He asked.

“Are you aware that Harry blames himself for every death in this war?” Lucius asked Severus.

“The boy has survivor’s guilt, Lucius. Leave him alone and he’ll recover in time.” Severus muttered. “I’ve been there.”

“Are you also aware that he is considering suicide if he loses so much as _one more person_?”

Severus sighed. “I was not aware he’d gone so far down _that_ particular rabbit hole, no. So he has depression, and probably rather severely if he told you the truth.”

“I’m inclined to believe him—if not for the melodramatic words, then for the calm and even way he phrased his plans to, and I quote, ‘walk directly into the July sun.’ He was serious. He has a _plan_ , Severus.”

Severus grimaced. “I’ll try to incorporate hearts-ease into his weekly potion.”

“Do you not have a vial we can give him now?” Lucius practically begged.

Severus shot him a glare. “Do I _look_ like I carry hearts and daisies up my sleeves?”

Lucius just stared at him wordlessly.

“No, Poppy has the last of it, and you aren’t giving any potions to that blasted _Ethocubupire_ without me there to see the effect it has on him!”

Lucius sniggered at the remark. “Ethocubupire?” He echoed.

“It’s at least one word.” Severus muttered defensively.

“I like it. So, no new potions for Harry until you are mobile.” Lucius agreed. “How about counselling?”

“It’s likely to just make him feel more broken if it’s from anyone other than someone who has been there. I will talk to him when we get back to Hogwarts and we will start a schedule. You know he will react best to an open, honest discourse rather than the usual ‘and how did that make you _feel_?’” He sneered at the last part.

Lucius nodded. “That’s a good idea. Hopefully we can make some headway before the war takes even more from him.” He said, then left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.


End file.
